Faux!Magnus
"See, that's what I like. Obedience. Isn't it beautiful?Now, I know what you all must be thinking. 'Who does this gun-toting lunatic think he is?' Well, bring me Magnus and I'll be your best friend." -Faux!Magnus, to his captive audience at Toxin Faux!Magnus is a mysterious figure who seems to be mildly obsessed with Magnus. For some strange reason, he looks just like him, save for a few key differences that only Magnus' closer friends would notice. Having arrived ahead of him, Faux!Magnus managed to impersonate Magnus for weeks before purposefully giving himself up to continue his game. Now, he stalks in the shadows and waits for his next opportunity, with no one truly being safe while he continues to exist. Biography The Impersonator Since he had managed to arrive ahead of Magnus, Faux!Magnus proposed to himself a humorous game; he would impersonate the man, and gain the trust of others. For reasons unknown to him, and likely a major component of his continued frustration, Faux!Magnus shared many physical similarities with the man. Having shadowed him for weeks following Haven’s crash, he had managed to imitate his mannerisms as well. So, he would go on and pretend to be Magnus, and no one would be the wiser. His initial foray into the Isles found him smack-dab in the middle of the Westarian Mountains. With him, he carried a curious device that he had in his possession for years; a gold compass that didn’t work. To keep up appearances, Faux!Magnus dove deep into his faux persona and decided to get to know the locals. Unfortunately, a dastardly thief made off with his compass, which was precious to him. Unknown to him, this would kick off a journey that he had not intended. All was well regardless; he had time to kill until the real Magnus arrived. Faux!Magnus chased the thief across the mountains, and into the deserts of the south. The venture took almost two days on foot; Faux!Magnus was legitimately surprised at how this thief managed to elude him so well. His violent half just wanted to murder the bastard and be done with it, but he couldn’t afford to give up his disguise. He played it as his target would, and merely caught up with the man on foot. The end location ended it being Stargard, the capital of the south. After seizing the compass, he spared the thief, much to the latter’s surprise. Under normal circumstances, Faux!Magnus would have been merciless in his execution, but he could not do so. Not with so many witnesses. All he wanted was the compass, anyhow. He had no idea where it even came from, only that he had it in his possession for years. In the same vein, everything before 5 years ago was a blur to him. He couldn’t remember anything but yet, his focus was razor sharp when it came to details about Magnus. Faux!Magnus examined the compass further, only to have it snatched away by a passing vulture. This had evoked Faux!Magnus’s ire greatly, as he had already gone to immense lengths to retrieve the thing. Faux!Magnus was quick to summon half of his scythe Enkidu, which was able to split into twin sickles, and lob it at the vulture. He managed to hit it with impressive accuracy, but the bird had managed to get away and it was quite a jog to reach that area. The compass had fallen to the bottom of a sand dune, after dropping from the vulture’s talons. Retrieving his sickle, Faux!Magnus attempted to retrieve the compass as well. Much to his dismay, a sand pit opened up and swallowed the object before he could get it. Then, that pit opened up and unleashed an Ocularan Worm, much to Faux!Magnus’ anguish. He had only just arrived and things were going quite poorly for him. With the aid of a local, Isaac was able to retrieve the compass and knock out the creature, all while minimizing damage to the local city. The local in question was a teenager named Juni, who seemed to romanticize Isaac as if he were some big hero. In keeping with his act, he played it off humbly. The two eventually agreed to head north together, towards the capital of Sapphiria. The Capital Parting ways with Juni, Faux!Magnus arrived in the capital of Sapphiria, Sima Cao, a day later. He intended to follow in the footsteps of his obsession, seeking aid from the crown to help Haven. He had to keep his clever facade up, at least for now. His progress was impeded upon discovery that someone else from Magnus' past had arrived ahead of him; Damien Artweir, a cambion and self-proclaimed magician. Despite sharing some memories with Magnus, he had no idea who the man was, and Faux!Magnus made small talk to get pass. Unwilling to let such a thing go, Damien's demonic guardian, Sangus, challenged Faux!Magnus to a duel. He accepted, begrudgingly, only hoping that it wouldn't be too much of a waste of his time. He managed to defeat Sangus relatively quickly, only within 10 minutes. The demon howled to the skies as he was launched away with a projected fist, leaving Faux!Magnus the victor, allowing him to tend to his business. Though, he decided that he wasn't ready to go just yet, and stopped by the local bar before heading up to the castle. There, Faux!Magnus ran into an old face, or one that was old to Magnus; Weiss Kiryu. The latter was nothing more than a belligerent drunk, wandering from place to place with a robe as a disguise. He seemed unlikely to stay for long, though confided in Faux!Magnus, thinking he was the real Magnus. Keeping up with the impersonation, the two agreed to travel together, and headed up to the castle to seek out aid for Haven. Arriving at the castle, the two met with the currently reigning empress; it was Cyndi, not Sapphirian, since the latter had stepped out due to unknown factors. With her was the emperor, Gregory Ming; thus began a brief meeting where it was discussed that Haven required aid immediately, due to recent events putting it into a bad spot. Said meeting hadn't resulted in much, with Faux!Magnus and Weiss eventually deciding to return to the bar to wait things out. In his idleness, Faux!Mag decided to wait around and see what would happen. He was still curious about his compass, flipping it open only to realize that a spectral needle had manifested, and pointed right next to him. He quickly had his face shoved against the counter, only to be tossed through the door and back outside. His assailant was a cloaked man, and rather than engage, Faux!Mag fled and allowed Weiss to deal with the threat. Weiss was able to put him down rather handily, but instead of giving them the chance to unmask the villain, Faux!Mag offered to put them out of their misery instead. He knew exactly who they were, but something stopped him from completing the task. Faux!Mag stayed quiet as he backed away, disappearing into the background. Weiss unmasked the cloaked figure, revealing them to be the real Magnus, Faux!Mag had known all along, but he wasn't ready to end their game just yet. The doppelganger disappeared after that, resurfacing months later, after the war between Sapphiria and Rubidia had ended. Showdown in Shanghai Appearance On a surface level, Faux!Magnus shares some physical traits with Magnus, but the similarities start and end there. To the ordinary folk of the Sherwood Isles, no one would question his claim of being Magnus. People who personally know the man may have cause for concern. Faux!Magnus appears as a pale man of slender build and above-average height, standing just shy over 6 feet. He has a slim physique with limited musculature, but makes up for it with an agile body capability of superhuman acrobatics. His skin is odd in that it is devoid of any blemish: no scars, moles, freckles, or even body hair. His head hair is a dull brunette, with eyes that match a powerful crimson. Most curious is Faux!Magnus’s chosen style of clothing, oftentimes being entirely relegated to a simple navy trench coat and a sleeveless white shirt with a high collar. The coat is slim fitting, accentuating Faux!Magnus’s already slim physique with incredible accuracy. A keen eye might notice that the coat is stitched in places; the handiwork is messy and jagged at best, suggesting whoever mended it lacks a steady hand. Personality Faux!Magnus is a tried and true sociopath with little regard to those around him. He will not hesitate to kill anyone who may be in his way, or manipulate others if it helps him achieve his goal faster. His lack of empathy towards others may also coincide with his obsession; his grudge towards Magnus. Whatever reason that Faux!Magnus has for his obsession over Magnus, it might be the cause of his sociopathic tendencies, as he treats Magnus more like a prize to work towards rather than a tool. Likewise, he could have been a sociopath from the very start and merely “awoke” to his obsession. Beyond his mentality, Faux!Magnus is shown to be actually quite reserved and calm, and even charismatic to a certain degree. Through his impersonations, Faux!Magnus has shown that he has frightening accuracy when portraying the personalities of other people, or at least Magnus' personality. Abilities Faux!Magnus seems to share all of the same skills that the real Magnus does. It's worth noting that the inherent negative energy that all Abyssians are able to manipulate is red for Faux!Magnus, unlike the normal black that Magnus uses. Otherwise, Faux!Magnus seems to operate at an indistinguishable level and wields it with similar aptitude. Faux!Magnus uses dual custom-made magnums called Malice and Contender, that operate on a steady intake from his own aura to functionally grant unlimited ammunition. His scythe, Enkidu, is also similar to Magnus', though functions differently in a few key areas. The scythe is capable of splitting into two hand-sized sickles, able to used individually and even thrown long distances. Faux!Magnus seems to have impeccable aim when using them, able to strike moving targets from many yards away. Aside from his combat skills, Faux!Magnus can imitate personalities to a surprising degree, though it seems that this only applies to impersonating Magnus. Relationships Magnus The exact nature of Faux!Magnus' relationship, more so considered to be a straight obsession, with Magnus is unknown. Faux!Magnus seems to share memories, a vaguely similar appearance and even abilities and weapons with the man. It might be this heavy similarity between the two that draws Faux!Magnus to seek Magnus out. For now, it seems that Faux!Magnus is set on ruining his nemesis' life in whatever way possible, and will use anyone he can to see it be done. Juni Category:Characters Category:Outworlder